Who do you love the most?
by JasonToddlover
Summary: L and BB are twins, new to a high school and fighting for Lights attention. Who would get the attention first? Yaoi! LXLight BBXLight M for later chapters
1. Twins

Disclaimer: I do not own the DN characters! Wish I did though!

Sooooo this is my first DN fanfic….I hope you like it.

~0

Light sat in the back of the class room with a bored expression on his face. The lesson that he was learning wasn't keeping his interest at all. So to keep him entertained he looked out the side window and day dreamed. They were supposed to get two new students today but they didn't show up at all. He was hoping they would be cool and not geeky.

"Yagami-kun! Please pay attention!" His sensei yelled.

Letting out a really loud sigh he tilted his head slightly so it looked like he was paying attention but his gaze stayed out the window. "You know Light, your sensei is right." The brown haired teen looked over to see Ryuk. He was a shinigami that only Light seemed to see. He had a stupid wide grin on his face that gave the teen a bad vibe.

"_Sine when do you tell me what to do Ryukie?" _He wrote down on a piece of paper. The shinigami let out a evil chuckle that made Light roll his eyes. The bored teen went back to looking out the window to see a limo pulling into the school parking lot. Shifting just a little he got a better view on who was getting out.

An old guy that was wearing a tux. White hair was done up and glasses covered his eyes. His eyes seemed to be closed but he went over to the other side and opened the door with no problem. Out hopped two boys. They both had what looked like bed head jet black hair.

Light seemed to have been looking at the window like he was at home cause he earned a tap on the head with his sensei's book. "Looks like the new students are here." he said as he walked away from a blushing Light. Ryuk chuckled softly behind him. "Told you."

A knock was at the classroom door in minutes after they pulled up. Sensei went to open it up and was greeted with the two boys. Everyone's heads turned towards them and looked them up and down. They had the same slouch and hands in their pockets. One had red eyes and the other had black coals. The other wore a black shirt while the other had on a white one.

They were almost complete opposites from each other. "Hello, I assume this is room 289?" The one spoke with the black eyes.

"Why yes! You must be L and BB?" The two nodded in tune and walked into the room and faced the classroom. Sensei pulled a smile. " Class this is L and BB. Say hello and make them feel welcomed."

~0

Yeah its short sorry…it just started…..reviews would be lovely.


	2. L and BB

Disclaimer: Do not own DN characters. (~_~)

Just a little hint! Whoo, if anyone didn't catch this… Light BB and L are in high school.

Shall we see a little hint jealousy hmmmm?

Well here it goes again! *dives into strawberry jam*

~Lights P.O.V.~

Class continued like always but as usual something kept my mind from staying on task. The twins sat next to me in the two empty desks, well it really wasn't sitting they were in some type of crouch. I couldn't keep my eyes off of them. They moved in time with each other. Almost like a mirrored reflection.

I rested my head on my hand and sighed. I thought I was going to be kept entertained but I guess not. I got bored with them after a while so I started to pay attention. Class ended and I headed down to the cafeteria. Ryuk hovered behind my silently not saying a word. First I had to stop at my locker to put some stuff away, that's when I notice that L and BB were following me.

I shut my locker slowly. " Can I help you two with something?"

_"_We were wondering if we could join you for lunch." L asked for the both of them. BB just stared off into space for a second then came to. "If that's okay with you."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Sure if you guys want to." We walked silently to the cafeteria. There was a table next to a wall that was vacant so I led them to it. The two sat across from me with their lunches. Which consisted of strawberry jam for BB and a huge slice of cheesecake for L.

"Thanks for letting us eat with us Yagami-kun." they both said in unison.

I shook my head a little. "Please call me Light."

BB smiled at me. "You can call me Beyond." L's expression showed a hint of jealousy. I watched him nudge the other softly.

"So how are you liking school so far?"

"Its okay." Beyond said between mouthfuls of jam. "It would be better if I could walk barefooted though."

We both chuckled. "Yeah that would be cool." Lunch continued on silently until Ryuk started to talk to me.

"Hey that L kid doesn't seem to happy about Beyond talking to you."

I took out a piece of paper and pen and wrote on it. _"Really now?"_

"Yeah, you didn't catch the whole attitude change?"

"_I just think its because he really doesn't know me."_

"Whatever Light."

With that he left the room completely. I quickly glanced at my watch. I had a couple of minutes before next class started. "Hey Beyond what class do you have next?"

"_We_ have Chemistry next." L answered quickly before Beyond could even answer. I told them that I did also so we started off to class. L kept ahead of us so he didn't have to hear us. I asked Beyond about it but he told me to just ignore him completely.

~0

Okay im sorry this chappie was stupid and short…

Please review! If you have any ideas on what should happen don't be afraid to send me something!

~Ur-My-Danna


	3. Hanging out and a awkward moment

It seems that people like this story! You guys make me so freaking happy! Cookies for all! Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own the DN characters! (wish I did though)

~0

~Light's P.O.V~

I sat outside my house waiting for the twins to show up. They insisted that we hang out, more like L did. He wanted us to get to know each other better. It was kind of chilly so I huddled in my sweater. Ryuk was crouching in front of me munching on an apple loudly. It was kind of annoying. I scrunched my face and stuck out my tongue a little. " Awe Light that's not nice!" he teased then threw the core somewhere over the house. " So where are the twins at?"

I shrugged my shoulder and looked away from him. The wind blew gently playing with my hair. We sat out for another five minutes and then a slick black BMW pulled up. L hopped out of the drivers seat and came running up to me.

" I hope we didn't keep you waiting."

Beyond was coming out of the passenger's seat with a obvious glare on his face. I don't know why these two get like that but its funny seeing them like this. L threw his arms around me and gave me a hug. I was kind of surprised but I hugged him back also.

Beyond let out a snort and pulled L off of me. "Okay so we are here to hang _out_, not hang _on_."

We trudged into the house and heading up into my room. Beyond took it upon himself to jump onto my bed and sprawl across it. " Your bed is really comfy, Raito."

"Thanks." I smiled and then took my seat on the computer chair. L placed himself awkwardly on the bed next to Beyond. "So why are you guys here, again?"

"To hang out and to ask you a very serious question." The red eyed teen yawned out.

A question? Well I don't really mind questions, just as long as they aren't about my personal life I'm okay with it. I nodded and then sat back against the chair. "What's the question?"

"We shall ask you later!" L said happily. He pointed straight at my Ps3 and put a puppy dog look on. I smiled and went to turn it on. We played for hours on end only stopping to snack on a whole bunch of junk food the twins brought over and to use the potty. (yes people I used the word potty)

It became dark out and we turned the system off. Beyond had beaten the hell out of us on this fighting game. L whined to me the whole entire time his brother was beating his character to a pulp. It was kind of cute though. Beyond took my pillow and hit him in the face with it. After that it turned into a pillow/ hitting fight. It didn't help either that we were wired up on sugar also.

I ended up underneath Beyond who was shielding himself from the pillow that he once had as a weapon that his brother wielded. The red eyed teen kicked his brother off the bed and onto the floor.

"LIGHT! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?" I heard my mom yell from the bottom of the stairs.

"NOTHING!"

I pinched Beyond for his action. "Aww Light what was that for?" he whined. That's when I noticed the position we where in. Our chest were pressed against one another's and his legs were on both sides of my waist. Our faces were inches away from each others. It looked like he was moving closer for a kiss but L pulled him off before anything could happen.

My face was redder than a cherry. I couldn't believe that I was in an awkward position like that. "I think we should be going now, Raito-kun." I nodded and I walked them both to the door. L hugged me good-bye but I didn't get one from Beyond. The air around us was tense and just being close to each other made it even worse. I calmed down after the two left and plopped down on the sofa.

"Hmm I didn't get the question they wanted to ask me." I mumbled.

~0

O.o? Is it me or is Beyond winning this match so far? I tried my best on this chappie! Hope you guys are satisfied!

Reviews shall be nice!


	4. A bet

Disclaimer: Don't own DN characters!

Hmmm this chapter has some hatred in it….

~0

L was in his room sulking over what happened yesterday. He couldn't believe that his brother would actually do that to him. He knows that he liked Light so freaking much. He went from his usual crouch to a sprawled out on the bed type deal. "Beyond you are such a douche bag." he yelled into his pillow.

Just then some one knocked on the door. He told all the maids and Watari that he didn't want to be messed with at all today. He just ignored the knocking and tried to block it out. It didn't work cause the person just opened up the door. L looked over to see his twin brother shuffling into the room. He was the last person on earth L wanted to see at the moment.

"What do you want?"

The red eyed brother came in and crouched next to the bed and looked up to his brother. They shared the same look at the moment. A glare that shouted I hate you so much and I want you to die.

"Well are you going to answer me?"

Beyond leaned closer so that the top of his chin was touching the bed. And in a whisper he spoke these words "You aren't going to win brother." a grin showed up.

L rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about?" He wanted to act like he didn't know what was going on but that wasn't going to happen. Every second that he looked at BB made him want to hurt him.

"We both know that Light is going to choose me over you."

L couldn't keep his cool. He sat up quickly and let a punch fly from out of nowhere and hit his twin square in the face. Beyond got knocked back but he grabbed L's fist and dragged him down also. L landed face first on the carpet and his twin twisted his arm around his back and held it there.

"Oh please don't get cocky now." He slowly let go of L's arm and sat back up. He shook out his hair and pulled himself together. L sat so he mirrored his brother. They sat in that position for a couple of minutes staring each other down. Then L came up with a plan.

"Let's make a bet BB."

"Sure L. What is it?"

They both placed their hands on their knees and leaned in a little closer. "Who ever woos Raito-kun first gets to date him."

"Deal." The mischievous of the two agreed.

"Good now get out of my room cause I cant stand looking at you." L said and then climbed back into his bed.

"You do remember that we are twins right?" Beyond said and then went out the door.

~0

SOOOOOOOOOOO….kill me now cause this chapter sucks…..

Reviews please! Tell me what you think! Negative or positive.


	5. Heartbreak

Disclaimer: Don't own DN characters!

ZOMG! The game begins!

~0

L and Beyond stared at Light from across the room. Right now they were in art and they just learned that with their new assignment that they get to work with whoever they want. The twins were dead set that they were going to get Light and no one was going to stand in their way.

When the art teacher told them to go find a partner L and Beyond were the first one's up running to Light. Beyond got there first but L pushed him out of the way. "Raito-kun! Work wif me pwease?" He said with a pout on his face.

How could Light resist that oh so cute face? A small smile appeared on his face and shrugged his shoulders. L cheered and showed him to an empty table. Beyond's red eyes glared at this twin, wishing he could just burn right on sight.

He turned around and looked for something sharp. He found a razor used for cutting open some art supplies boxes. He made sure that no one was looking and slashed his arm. Blood came trickling down and then a horrified shriek came out.

Every one looked his way and gasped. The art teacher was planted in his place. Light saw the terrified look on Beyond's face and ran over to him. L watched as his brother stole Light away from him. He gritted his teeth and watched Light escort his brother out of the room and to the nurses office.

~L's P.O.V.~

I cannot believe that Beyond just did that! I feel like going to the nurses office and smacking him in the face. I threw my self into my chair. I didn't even feel like sitting in my regular crouch at the moment.

I was going to sit there and pout until a super idea came flying into my head. Raising my hand slowly I asked if I could go check on my poor helpless brother. My feet dragged me down to where my crush and brother were. I was down there in no time.

"Hey Li-"

When I walked in I saw them kissing. Smooching right there! My eyes couldn't believe it! Again! Twice in like ten minutes? Beyond was on top of Light pinning him to the bed. Light seen me come in and his eyes went wide. He threw Beyond off and stood up.

I felt like I was going to cry but I held it in. "So I see that you have won Beyond." I know this game just started but I couldn't play it any more. That scene just hurt me too much. I sighed heavily, turned and walked out of the room.

~Beyond's P.O.V.~

I knew that my brother wasn't going to be able to handle that. Hey I had to do what I had to do in order to get my prize and that was Light. I picked my self up off the floor and wrapped my arms back around Light.

"What are you doing? Get off of me!" He pushed me away and rushed out the room after L.

~Regular P.O.V.~

L stood out side of the school, tears coming out of his tired eyes. He called Watari to come and pick him up. He watched a slick black BMW roll up in front of him. L reached a hand out to open the door but stopped when he heard Light call out to him.

"Where are you going?" Light asked.

"Home early Raito-kun." He placed a hand on his stomach. "I'm not feeling well." The twin hopped into the car and Light watched it pull off.

He knew damn well that L's stomach didn't hurt. What Beyond did was wrong and now his brother is suffering from it, well they both are suffering from it. The brown haired teen turned back to the school and headed back in.

"Raito-kun!" Beyond called out. "Where did you go?"

"L left. He went home early."

The red eyed boy shrugged his shoulders. "So?"

Sooooo I had to rush this! Sorry!

Well looks like Beyond won…

*cries!* NOOOOO HE CANT WIN!

Reviews shall be nice!


	6. A talk with Ryuk

Disclaimer: Sorry I do not own the DN characters!

So I'm sorry I jump around from different character's P.O.V. Please just hang in there just a little bit more!

Thankie thankies!

~Ryuk's P.O.V.~

I flew in the sky above the car Light's friend left in, in such a hurry. He seemed very upset and his life span seemed to deplete a whole lot in the time span of five minutes. It would be very nice to see how this kid dies but I cannot face a depressed Light. He scares a shinigami like me to the fullest when he falls into depression.

The car pulled up to a huge mansion, it had acres upon acres of land and a black fence went around the whole property. I took a good look at the twins name. Lawliet? I hummed a little to my self and floated through the ceiling. I ended up in front of the close to dying teen and he walked right through me like I did with the ceiling.

L went in to his bathroom and sat on the ledge. He fiddled in side of the medicine cabinet for a little bit and pulled out a shiny brand new razor blade. Sitting back he pulled his knees up to his chest and turned the razor in his hand slowly but surely. The numbers floating above his head went wild. Going either up or down or sometimes just staying the same. This went on for at least ten minutes.

L took in a deep breath and held the razor blade up to his wrist slowly. I could tell that he really didn't want to do it but was going to do it anyway. Looking down into the palm of my hand I noticed that a piece of paper from the death note was there. I took the paper between my fingers and held it up to his fore head and touched him with it.

The boy's face scrunched up from the touch but his eyes went wide with horror from the sight of me. The razor dropped from his hands and onto the floor with a tiny 'clink'. His mouth was trembling and he had a finger pointing at my face.

"Yeah kid I know, I'm not the happiest thing to look at." I chuckled. " So stop pointing at me."

"Wh-Wh-what are you?"

"I'm a shinigami. I follow Light around and now you can see me. The name is Ryuk." I held out my hand. "Nice to meet you!"

He looked at my hand like it was mutated or something out of a horror film. Brining it back to my side I let out a irritable sigh. "I don't think you should kill yourself just because your brother kissed Light. It doesn't seem like something in your nature to do such a thing."

L turned his head so he wasn't looking at me. His tired eyes we almost slits and looked like they were about to cry again. " I know but it just hurt me so much to see that happen."

"Hey well when life gives you lemons, make lemonade."

"I hate lemonade." L pouted.

We laughed and I watched his life span sky rocket back up to where it was originally at. This was the last human I was ever going to help, except for Light. I was too much of a lazy shinigami to do such a thing, again. " Well kid I hope you try your best tomorrow. Besides I think Light has a thing for you anyway." L's face was tinted with a hint of pink.

"Really?" I nodded to him. "Oh."

"Well I must take my leave Lawliet." He glared at me for using his real name. "Have to get back to Light. I'll tell him that you are feeling well." He watched me walk through the wall and disappear.

~Regular P.O.V~

L walked out of his bedroom slowly. It was nice to have a chat with the shinigami named Ryuk. Now that he knew that he has the upper hand in his and his twins brother's game it should be a synch getting Light to fall in love with him. Charcoal eyes looked up at the clock, Beyond should be home anytime soon.

He was so going to get a face full of L's fist when he walked through the door. L smiled and popped a sugar cube into his mouth. "You seem to be feeling better." Watari commented from behind him.

"mhm."

~0

Alrighty! Give me your reviews and in exchange I shall give you cookies!


	7. a kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DN characters at all! Wish I did though…..

Soooooooooooo here's some more!

~0

A week has gone by and L let Beyond have his 'way' with Light. He never got mad when Beyond rested his head on Light's shoulder or when he hugged him very tight. He is just letting time go by until it is the right moment to do something about it.

L was sitting in chemistry at the moment and he was right next to Light. They were working on a Lego lab together. " So Raito, are you going out with my twin?" L asked in a calm and collective voice. He was building a little structure and Light was writing down how to put it together.

The sweets lover watched Light tense a little then grimace. "No. Not to be mean but your brother isn't exactly my type."

L kept his eyes on his paper and his pencil moving. "You didn't say that last week when he was kissing you in the nurses office."

He heard the tip of Light's pencil snap. "Please don't mention that incident." _Oh did L just hit a nerve?_ He laughed a little and finished up the paper. He found it fun teasing his crush. Light walked away to go sharpen his pencil and then came back.

"Well if you don't have anything to do with your _boyfriend_ I was wondering if only me and you could hang out." I asked. It was Friday and he was going to be bored to death. Yes L does get bored sometimes.

"Sure!" Light said with out thinking. It seemed that he didn't catch the 'boyfriend' in that sentence. It would be a great change of atmosphere for him. Beyond was too touchy feely for him to handle. The auburn haired teen watch L put together the top of the structure carefully. " Where are we going to hang at?"

"My house if you don't mind." Out the corner of my eye I could see him smiling.

~0

L and Light walked home together. It took a lot of convincing from Light to make Beyond get a ride home from Watari. L made it clear that he didn't want Beyond with him at all. Once they reached the mansion L took Light up to his room.

"Hey can I come in also?" Beyond begged.

"No now go away." L shook him off and closed the door.

Light placed himself on L's bed. It was very comfortable so he laid back on it. "Feels like a cloud." I sighed loudly. "Can I have it?"

L perched himself up on the computer chair and giggled. "Sorry you can't, but _we _can use it one day."

"You pervert!" He gasped. "Seriously, can we?"

The raven hopped off the chair and walked over to the bed. He lifted one leg and straddled Light's hips. "If you want." He leaned down and stole a kiss from his crush.

~0

Oh ho! Did you think I would give you lemon now?

TeeHee! Don't worry it shall come soon!

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Is not mine and shall not ever be mine

Well I'm back and ready for some…fanfic!

~0

Beyond was walking down the hallway eating his jam like he always does. He couldn't believe that L and Light didn't let him come into the room. He wanted to hang out with Light too.

Taking him jam covered fingers he wiped them across the wall as he walked by it. He neared the top of the stairs when he seen L and Raito come out of his twins room. "Hey guys! What are y'all doing?"

L looked over and grinned. "Each other." and he pulled Light down the stairs and into the kitchen. Beyond just stood there with his fingers in his mouth. What the hell did that mean?

~0

Light's P.O.V.

L made me sit down on the island stool in the kitchen. He was hungry from out little rumble under the sheets. I couldn't believe that we just had sex. I mean we didn't even know each other for that long. Making a face I put my head down on my arms and sighed.

The raven was making himself a ice cream sundae. "Hey L, does this mean that we are dating?"

He looked over at me and shrugged his shoulders. "If ya want to then it doesn't matter to me." He stuffed a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth and swallowed. "but if you have feelings for my twin then I was just a substitute and I feel like I was used." His face turned into a pout.

I glared at him. "What the hell I don't like your twin. Like I said he is not my type."

"Good so I guess this means we are dating?" He pulled out the other stool and sat down next to me.

"Yeah. Guess we are." I sat up and put my finger in his ice cream, when I pulled it out I licked it.

"Get your own! Just because we are dating doesn't mean that you can molest my desserts!"

"I already molested your desserts." I said jokingly but got a smack in the head for it.

~0

Sorry this is really, I mean really short! I didn't update this in a while and didn't know what to do for it…..sorry!

Need thoughts!

Review and give them to me!


	9. BB's thoughts

Disclaimer: Does not own…..

Hey hey! I'm back! Sorry for taking so long...*cries* Well for this chapter we get to look inside BB's head

* * *

**BB's P.O.V.**

My brother and Light have been getting close these past couple of days. Ever since they hung out in my twins room those two have been touchy feely with each other. The two ignored me too. Its like I don't even exist. I don't get a 'Hi' or a 'bye' they just go on with their little merry fucking ways. Yesterday in chem we could work in groups of three but when i went over to sit with them, they moved just like that. Why? Also I wonder what L meant when he said '_Each other' _when I asked him what they were doing.

I feel so unloved at the moment. HA! I don't even know the meaning of the word 'love'. Well I do but feeling it with another person, I just don't see it happening. I'm too freaking psychotic and insane to know the feeling of love. Getting up I walked over to my dresser to grab my knife that I keep handy. Walking back to my bed I laid back down but had my head hanging off the side. I liked seeing the view of my room upside down. I took the tip of the blade and poked the tip of my right middle finger. As the blood slowly made its way down my finger I could feel blood rush to my head.

I started to zone, letting the voices inside my head try to help me figure out what to do. They argued with each other and occasionally I would give my input.

_How are you going to get Light?_

I shrugged. "Why do you think I'm letting you guys talk?"

_You should kill off your brother. He's just in the way._

_I think you should torture him! Do something really really evil!_

"Hyuk hyuk hyuk!" I laughed out evilly and the voices joined me.

_Kill Light?_ One of the voices suggested to me after we died down a little.

"How about no." If I could I would've so murdered that voice right then.

_Just think BB, wouldn't it be grand if you killed one of those bastards? _

"Yeah but I still have a bet to win, hyuk hyuk."

_soooooooooooooooooo!_

The voice sang out to me. Flipping off the bed I laid on the floor. Hmmm? Would it be nice if L wasn't here? How would Light feel towards me if L left? Would he care for me? Or would he hate my guts? Those same questions ran through my mind as I laid there, like a corpse. I pictured myself looking over L's lifeless body. The color of crimson covering him from head to toe. An evil chuckle came from my mouth.

Just then I heard the two coming down the hallway talking. I got up slowly and opened the door. I was greeted with L and Light's smiling faces. My twin was about to knock on the door. "What do you two want?"

"We would like to know if you want to come and hang out with us in the game room." L said.

_DO IT! Grab his throat and choke him!_

I ignored what the voice said smiled then almost nodded. "WAIT! Now you guys want something to do with me?" I felt the anger build inside of me. "What the fuck changed your minds?"

Light looked a little taken back by my sudden out burst. "Well we were acting like total asses and wanted to make it up to you."

I rolled my eyes. So they think playing games with me is going to make me forgive them just like that? Well Light has my vote but I still want to kick the shit out of my twin.

* * *

well review review...suckish i tell ya


	10. Beyond's strawberry Jam

Disclaimer: I do not own the Death Note characters

I don't know what to tell ya. Watching these three are a really good laugh for me once in a while, I mean Light is such a player. That boy really doesn't want L in anyway, he just wants to use him for sex. It may seem like Light loves that boy but he really doesn't. Yes, its a cruel thing to do but look at who follows him, me. When I first went to talk to L he was about to kill himself. I was going to let him do it but where was the fun in that? I'm bored with just Light, I wan't some one else to join in the fun.

That Beyond character is really something. When I look at him he doesn't have a life span at all. That only means one thing, that he himself is going to become a shinigami when he dies. Oh how I wait for this to happen. I want Light to be with Beyond more that I want him with L. To me he really isn't that wonderful. I seen Light and L in bed together, it looks like a train wreck went through the bed room and exploded. Okay maybe not like that, i kind of exaggerated there.

At the moment I am watching the three humans of my liking play a game, called the Wii. L and Light are going against each other in this game where you have this characters racing in go karts. Every now and then you would see them flick their controllers back when they go over a jump. Beyond is just sitting to the far right of them on a couch with his legs pulled up to his face and his chin resting on top of his knee. He doesn't seem to be in a good mood.

The crimson eye teen glared at what was in front of him the whole entire time. Then again he looked bored out of him mind too. Hovering over to him I stared directly in his face and touched his forehead with my finger. He didn't seem to feel it at all. Looking at the top of his head, again there were no numbers floating above him. I waved my hand above it to see if anything would pop up, but again nothing. "You know kid, one day you are going to be like me. Hyuk hyuk hyuk."

The Light looked over and gasped. He seen me in front of Beyond. I chuckled even more then moved away from him. Light was watching me move and I went through the wall. I decided that I was going to get Beyond his most favorite thing in the world. Strawberry Jam. Maids were so busy doing this and that, that they didn't even see me go into the kitchen, into the fridge and get out jar of jam. I mean they could at least see the floating jar if they decided to pay attention buy they didn't.

Opening the door I seen the three's reaction to the floating jam. Light wasn't as surprised as L and Beyond. Hovering I went back over to Beyond and gave him the jam. He was a little hesitant at grabbing it but he took it anyway and opened it. He lift the jar to his nose and smelled it but started to eat it after he decided that every thing was okay.

"Beyond, If this is one of your jokes please stop it right now." L said in a stern voice.

"Twin, I have no clue what you are talking about." He said. Jam started to line his his mouth while he ate. I crouched on the couch beside him and looked at Light. He mouthed to me 'don't do it'.

"What am I possibly going to do Light?"

I teased. Hee hee I know what I'm about to do. I'm going to show myself to him like I did L. Light still doesn't know that L seen me before, its still a secret between us. I'm still sure that L can see me even till this day. Making sure that the boy got his stomach full of Jam I took out of piece of the death note and swiped it across his forehead and waited for his reaction. It wasn't a big one like L but he looked at me funny.

"May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Ryuk, hyuk hyuk. Nice to meet you Beyond."

He sat the jam down and licked his fingers. "You're a shinigami aren't you?" nodding my head he continued. "Can you see people's lifespans over their head like I can?" I laughed and he took it as a yes. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No, its pretty useful so you know who you stay away from and who you stay with. To me its easy friend making."

"I can't see my life span."

"Neither can I."

The other two just stared at us and watched us have a conversation. It was a lovely conversation but I want to talk about something much more serious then him and his damn life span. Telling him to go into his room I floated through the wall and into the crimson eyed teen's room. He showed up about a minute later with a serious look. "Your not going to kill me are you?"

"Why would I want to kill you? Your an interesting human to be following right now. How ever I do want to talk to you about something serious."

He nodded his head. "Go on." He shuffled over to his bed and crouched down on it.

"I don't like your twin. I want you to get rid of him."

He started to chuckle a bit. "I was going to do that but killing him is out of the question. I think I should just break that thing he calls a heart apart."

"Agreed."


	11. phase one

Beyond's P.O.V

Well since me and Ryuk happen to be on the same page I think it is time for me to plan out completely plan out breaking L's heart. I did it before and I will do it again. He's to sensitive in a way and maybe I could get him to kill himself? Hmmm?

This is going to be hard, him and Light are completely inseparable just like L and I use to be. Wait, just like L and I? I know what I'm going to do know.

Its Saturday evening right now and L and I are sitting down at dinner. The lights are dim and we kept our eyes on our own plates. Maids and servants hustled and bustled passed us and made sure we had enough to eat before bring out our desserts.

My fingers grazed the jam that stuck to the side of the jar and then slipped their way into my mouth. I snuck a quick peek at my twin on the other side of the long table. He seemed to be enjoying a sugar cube and it danced around on his tongue.

"Brother, are you doing anything tomorrow?" I asked innocently.

"I can not say I am. Raito and I didn't make any plans." I took a sip of his coffee. "I think he said something along the lines of having to work or something."

Slipping on a lop sided smile I asked him if he wanted to hang out then. He muffled out a yes. I was so happy that phase one was completed.

* * *

Short, yes. Longer chappie next time? YES!


End file.
